Super Shadow
Super Shadow (スーパーシャドウ, Sūpā Shadō) is the Super State of Shadow the Hedgehog achieved by harnessing the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds. Appearance :Voice actor: Jason Anthony Griffith (English), Kouji Yusa (Japanese) Following the traditional super transformation, Super Shadow's black fur turns into a golden lemon-cream or golden yellow, but his white chest fur retains its color, as do his red stripes and eyes. In the Young Days In Present Time Gallery Abilities and Powers When transformed by the seven Chaos Emeralds, Super Shadow gains the ability to fly and becomes invincible to all known attacks, except attacks from the most powerful beings in the series, such as Solaris. Also, like other known super transformations, Super Shadow’s physical abilities get an enormous boost as well: His speed and physical strength are vastly enhanced to the same levels as Super Sonic's, allowing him to break through large obstacles and move at light speed. His reflexes are also increased to the point where they can match his upgraded movements and those of his foes. While transformed, all of Super Shadow’s Chaos Powers are enhanced to their full limit and is a vital part of his fighting style in this form. He can now perform Chaos Control on a massive scale, capable of moving the large Black Comet on his own and the Space Colony ARK (with the help of Super Sonic). Likewise, his Chaos Blast has become so powerful that it can damage Devil Doom and bring massive destruction to the surrounding environment. His Chaos Spear technique has also been upgraded, allowing him to launch smaller Chaos Spears, named Chaos Arrows, in rapid succession or charge them up for greater power and damage. He also gains the ability to perform another version of it called Spear of Light as seen in his fight with Solaris, where he charges up red energy and then launches eight Chaos Lances (an upgraded Chaos Spear). simultaneously, and then hits the opponent at the same time. He also gains access to new Chaos Powers that he cannot usually perform in his normal form. Super Shadow can perform the Super Sonic Boost, where he surrounds himself in a golden aura and rams into the opponent at high speed, damaging the opponent. He has, however, not displayed as many different uses of it as Super Sonic has, since he relies more on his Chaos Powers to fight his opponents. He can also perform smaller dashes to perform shorter and more precise movements. History Past Following the story line of the Adventure 2 Saga, Shadow became Super Shadow in order to battle the FinalHazard, alongside Super Sonic and prevent the Space Colony ARK from destroying Mobius. In their struggle, Super Shadow removes his Inhibitor Rings (from his arms and legs) to give himself a power boost and together, they send the Space Colony ARK back into orbit with a unified Chaos Control. Afterwards, Shadow is presumed to have died. That was later proven false in the Heroes Saga. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Mobians Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Formerly Neutrals Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Super forms